Mistake
by Troublesome Aries
Summary: rated just in case. KaixTala YAOI. Tala ends his relationship with Kai and then Kai forgets about him going out with Rei. what happens after 3 years, and Tala shows up?
1. Forgotten

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

_Mistake chp1: Forgotten_

"_Listen Kai, I'm sorry it had to be this way but, I just think we should be friends."_

Yeah that's what you said, it really hurt. Heh, who'd think the great Kai Hiwitari, would ever get hurt. But I did, and by none other than you. I tried to protest and act as if you were joking, but I could tell that you were far from lying.

You walked away knowing that you had hurt me deeply. Did I do something wrong? Did I do something to upset you? Or am I just not good enough for you? Is that why you deserted me?

What do I do now Tala? I loved you, but now I find myself boarding on a plane to Japan.

"_I'm sorry Kai, but it's best that you, um, go back to your old team, it'd just feel too weird. Good-bye Kai."_

Yeah too many memories, it would feel weird. Tala, I know you didn't mean that. You're probably just testing me or something.

I will go back to Japan, but I know that you will be waiting for me, and I will come back when you're ready.

I love you.

3 years later

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAI!"

Author's POV

Yeah, Kai's 17th birthday. Tyson had arranged everything for a surprise birthday party for Kai, of course with the help of Mr. Dickinson to provide for, well, a lot of things including the invitations, food, drinks, music etc. Everyone one was invited. Well, to be more specific, all the teams from the first season and 2nd season. Yep everyone included the demolition boys. Bad mistake there Tyson. Yea well, Tyson as with the rest of his friends didn't know about Kai and Tala, and frankly, Kai forgot all about Tala when a certain raven-haired neko-jin decided to admit his feelings for his team captain. Yep, bad mistake Rei. Kai belongs to Tala! Well now everyone had arrived except for the demolition boys. No one really knew whether they were coming or not, but then again no one really cared. Just then Kai and his boyfriend, Rei, had come in and everyone chanted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAI!" Yep and that brings us to where we are now.

Kai was, well, shocked that everyone had turned up, except for the demolition boys, but like I said, he forgot all about them. Rei smiled looking at his lover's expression and wrapped his arms around him. (Ew! Rei! Get off of him you freak!)

"Surprised?" He asks, Kai merrily nodded and everyone, EVERYONE chuckled lightly.

When Kai had returned back to Japan 3 years ago, he was a mess. Really! He had nowhere to go! Then Tyson offered his home and he had accepted, and they entered the tournament for that year and won. (Season2) Kai had opened up a bit more, but something still kept him all closed up.

Then Rei had stepped in and poured out his feelings for Kai. Kai didn't know what to say but there was an empty feeling inside. He thought maybe this was the reason why, still he felt it was kind of wrong to be with Rei but nothing seemed wrong and yet still wrong, eh? Confusing neh? Any who, just to put it simple, Kai and Rei had gotten together, and that empty feeling was gone.

"Well here are your presents," Max said aloud and everyone held out a gift.

"Gee thanks everyone," Kai said slightly blushing that everyone had gotten through all this trouble just for him.

"No probs but can we eat?" Chirped up Daichi, stomach growling. (A/N no season 3, but somehow they met everyone who's in G-rev ok?)

"Yes it was however rude to keep us all waiting," added Robert from the Majestics.

"Don't bother, probably having too much fun with Rei," taunted Johnny, giggles were heard and Kai spoke up.

"No one said you had to come but fine, I'm here aren't I?"

"Yea lets eat!" Piped Kevin jumping up handing his gift to Kai and running off to table with food all laid out on top.

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered and whished Kai a happy birthday, handed him his gifts and ran off to the table all laid out with food.

Kai however feel to the ground with the weight of the gifts, he'd open them later. Rei helped him up and picked up a few presents.

"How about we get these to Tyson's house?" Rei asked giving a sheepish grin towards Kai who was still on the ground.

"Yeah sure, they won't miss us, even just for a little bit," he smirked getting up and picking up a few more presents. Rei nodded and helped pick up more gifts and headed out the way they came.

* * *

"Heh, now we go back to the party?" Asked Rei walking out the door, followed by Kai.

"Yeah, but if you don't want to we can just stay here," he smiled slyly.

"Ok, whatever Kai, c'mon lets go," Rei laughed as Kai tickled him down the spine getting Rei to arch his back into the touch.

"KAI!"

"Heh, only teasing."

So, they continued walking back to the party not knowing whom they'd bump into.

"I love you Kai."

"I love you too Rei," replied Kai leaning forward placing his lips firmly against Rei's in a sweet chaste kiss, Rei moaning for more. And Kai willingly gave him more. Taking in the hot sweet taste of Rei mouth in his.

"Kai?"


	2. Remembering you

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

_Mistake chp2: Remembering you_

Kai's POV

"Kai?"

I hear someone call my name, I don't know who, but the voice sounds hurt.

I look up from where I had been kissing Rei and I lock eye with deep icy blue. Only one person in the world had eyes like that.

It was Tala. The one who broke my heart, but didn't I say that I'd go back or something? I promised myself, and him that I'd return when he was ready…but then, why am I with Rei? What's going on?

So many questions fill my head, all I want is to run over to Tala and apologize for what he just witnessed, but I can't move.

Why?

He's walking away, hurt as ever, did I really do that? The rest of the demolition boys follow after him and I just stand here.

Confusion.

Why am I with Rei? I don't know. It happened so fast. I felt myself being so lonely, how come I forgot Tala? Why did I forget him! Why?

I guess my staring into space got Rei worried, because he's looking at me just as confused, but nothing compared to what I was feeling.

I felt so guilty, why? I had betrayed the one I loved. Why am I with Rei? (A/N go, go to Tala!)

"Kai? Is something wrong? Kai?"

Yah he was worried, but I'm not in the mood. Right now I have to talk to Tala. So I get up and go in the direction of where Tala had stormed off to and Rei following right behind me.

"Rei, I'm sorry but I have to talk to Tala, I'll explain everything later," I say and he now looks hurt. Damn why do I hurt the ones I love so much? But do I really love him? Or was just because I felt lonely or whatever it is, I have to talk to Tala first.


	3. I Can't forget you

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

_Mistake chp3: I can't forget you_

Tala's POV

I can't believe he forgot about me! Sure I had been the one who had dumped him but he…he did say he would back…

3 years later I return and he's with that Chinese blader, Rei?

Whatever I don't need him!

Yeah right I tried to forget him but I couldn't…

His face, those deep crimsons eyes, his two blue triangles painted on his face. Damn it! I can't freakin forget him!

What's wrong with me?

I had left the others a while ago. I told them I needed to be alone right now; they wouldn't understand how I felt. Was this how you felt Kai? When I said we should just be friends? I'm sorry, but I just thought that maybe we weren't meant for each other, but now! I would give anything to have you back! Back, with me…

I don't care where I'm going, I'm just walking and find myself on some sort of trail, oh it leads to a park. Well, at least there's no one here. I walk over to the swings and sit down.

Why can't I forget about you Kai? I must have hurt you a lot, and you just hurt me back. What do I do now? I came back for your birthday thinking that you'd be happy to see me, but…you forgot about me didn't you?

I looked up to just melt in those crimson orbs of…his. Wait a minute! Kai! What are you doing here? I want to say that but I can't speak. You lean down towards me-and-and kiss me! I can't believe it! After I saw you and Rei you expect me to forgive you by one kiss? I immediately push you off and you just look stunned.


	4. We have to Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

_Mistake chp4: We have to Talk_

Normal POV

"What's wrong?" The two-toned haired boy asked.

"What's wrong?" Repeated the redhead glaring as if there was no tomorrow.

"I'll tell you what's wrong! I came here to wish you a happy birthday and find you kissing Rei! That's what's wrong! You-you-you completely forgot about me! I…I-I don't know Kai, just leave me alone," said Tala whispering the last part turning away from Kai.

"Well you were the one who dumped me!" Retorted Kai walking up towards the figure walking away.

"Tala!" Shouted Kai turning him around to face him but Tala looked away.

"I know," I whispered sadly looking at the ground.

"Huh?"

"And I'm…sorry. I really missed you, and I know I must have hurt you really bad. I'm sorry Kai, for everything that I have done to you but…I just thought that you might still have the same feelings for me. I guess you don't so…I'll leave you then…you, can go back to Rei now, he's probably worried about you," said Tala turning away slowly not giving one look back.

That hurt a lot.

"Wait Tala!" Kai said trying to stop him.

"Forget it Kai!" Shouted Tala walking out of the park.

"Tala…I still…love you."

* * *

"Hey so what's wrong with Kai, Rei?" Tyson asked peering over to his team captain who hadn't said a word to anyone when he came and just leaned against the wall deep in thought about something. 

"I don't know. Tala came," answered Rei looking sadly at his lover. (A/N no! he's not your lover!)

"What! You saw Tala?" Max repeated almost gaining the attention of everyone in the room, but all just shrugged it off even though they all wanted to know what was going on. And since Tyson practically sprayed his drink all over Hilary, from shock, (A/N hah! Take that! Sorry for any Hilary lovers reading this. Are there any Hilary lovers?) Everyone's attention was to them.

"Any louder Max?" Complained Rei looking over to where his captain was hoping he didn't here anything. Nope he was still deep in thought.

"Tyson," growled Hilary glaring at him, giving the up scariest face towards him ever.

"Y-y-yes Hilary?" Asked Tyson scared twitching his head over to where he had sprayed his drink all over the brunette.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! AARGG TYSON!"

"I'm sorry Hilary, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry HILARY!" Tyson apologized over and over running away from the rampaging maniac girl known as Hilary.

Now this time everyone had to look up to see what was going on.

"But that dress was so pretty on her," whimpered Mariah cupping her mouth with her hand.

"Oh well didn't like that bitch anyway," snorted Miriam. (A/N ya! Go Miriam!)

Well by this point everyone swept dropped, well except for Kai. He was still deep in thought.

"Hey Kai wassup?" Greeted Rei who popped out of nowhere right by Kai's side peering over the Russian.

"Huh?" Kai looked up to meet golden eyes, nothing; he didn't feel anything towards the raven-haired neko-jin. Why? Probably thinking too much about Tala (A/N hooray for Tala!)

"Rei…we have to talk," Kai said looking at him with absolutely no emotion. Rei just stared wide-eyed at him.


	5. Do you Love me?

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

_Mistake chp5: Do you Love me?_

"What?"

"Ya heard me," Kai sighed unfolding his arms finally down from thought.

"Follow me," he whispered walking towards the door leading out of the building. Rei followed silently wondering what Kai would want to talk about but, something told him, Kai was gonna break-up with him. "We have to talk," always led to break ups. (A/N do they really?)

Kai and Rei walked out leaving very confused guests behind them.

"What was that all about?" Asked Michael from the all stars.

"I dunno," responded Emily fixing her glasses and then reaching for her drink.

"I wonder what they're up to," pondered Robert deep in thought.

"Whatever they're gonna do I bet they'll have fun," laughed Enrique.

"Enrique!" Hollered Oliver hitting him on the shoulder.

"What?" Everyone just started laughing and didn't pay much attention to the phoenix and tiger departing.

* * *

Kai and Rei walked out far from the building towards the bridge near Tyson's dojo, (A/N you know the one)

"Um Kai? Is something wrong? Did something happen with Tala? Kai?" Rei questioned, they had stopped in the middle of the bridge and Kai hadn't turned to face him yet.

"Kai?" The amber-eyed boy asked again taking a step closer to Kai.

"Rei?" Kai started slightly turning his head.

"Yeah?"

"Do you still love me?" Questioned Kai,_ 'it's been so long since he ever said that he loved me, well except for just a little while ago but he was saying it jokingly, it wasn't real.' _Kai thought remembering the first time Rei had confessed is love for him and then kissed him shortly afterwards not waiting for an answer, the kiss back from Kai was enough.

After that, every now and then they'd screw the night before and the next day, while the others were training they'd sneak off and make out on the beach. So it didn't really apply to Kai that Rei loved him, he knew who he loved, and sadly for Rei, it wasn't him, (A/N Tala right? It is! I know it! xD)

It was an awkward moment when Rei finally answered.

"Yes?" Quite unsure of himself he answered.

"You do?" Kai asked again this time turning around facing him and walking up so that he was only mere inches from hi face, each one breathing the others hot breath. Rei hadn't expected this and stepped back a bit.

'_What's going on? Kai never acts like this!_'

"Y-yes, I-I do," stuttered Rei looking into those pools of crimson red, this time more sure of himself.

'_I do love Kai don't I?_'

Kai now slowly leaned forward pressing his lips against Rei's, closing the gap in between them, (A/N -gasp- you bastard! What about Tala?)

At first Rei was shocked but soon melted into the kiss and just when he started to kiss back Kai ended the kiss leaving a very confused Rei. (A/N haha! Take that!)

"Huh?" Rei wondered at the retreating form.

"Alright then, I'll see you later Rei," Kai said to him while walking away.

'_Weird, I thought he was gonna break-up with me'_ (A/N T-T he was –crying-)

'_Well, I guess it's a good thing he didn't then,_' thought Rei shrugging at what just happened.


	6. Stay away from him

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

_Mistake chp6: Stay away from him & Do you still Love me?_

Kai's POV

Well, Rei still loves me then…

Arg what do I do now? I still love Tala, I know that for sure…but…what about Rei…

I really don't want to break his heart but then again; I still have to talk to Tala to ask about his feelings.

Walking through the playground I was at earlier, I spot some kids playing games. Stupid kids, playing as if nothings wrong, I envy them. They're so lucky not to experience pain like this, at least not yet. How I wish I could just be with Tala right now, like before when we used to be together, he'd always be there for me, then he broke up with me, leaving me with nothing but the memories of us together.

"Huh?" Weird, I was just walking in circles, right I have absolutely no idea where Tala is. Wait a minute…isn't that…it is! It's the rest of Tala's team. But, where is Tala himself?

Shit, they've noticed me, but maybe I can ask them?

They all immediately glare at me.

I guess not. (A/N referring to asking them where Tala is)

Normal POV

Bryan folds his arms across his chest and was the one to speak first.

"If you're looking for Tala, as you can see, he's not here," he stats coldly glaring daggers at Kai.

"Where is he," Kai asks walking towards them, glaring at them back.

"We're not gonna tell you," spat out the second youngest of the three. He held so much disgust with the red-eyed Russian crawling back to them, and after what they had witnessed too!

Kai heavily sighed continuing walking up to them stopping at the oldest of the demolition boys.

"Please, please, tell me where he is. I have to talk to him," Kai pleads, no begs bowing his head not looking at anyone. Ashamed of pleading his way to Tala. Spencer looks down at the distraught boy.

'_He really wants to talk to Tala,_' he thought raising an eyebrow.

"No way Kai!" Shouted Ian glaring up at Kai; Kai looked down at the shortest team member.

"You really hurt him! I know he was the one to dump you, but you really hurt him! I don't care if you need to talk to him! Tala's been there for me! For all of us! I don't want you anywhere near him!" Yelled Ian at the top of his lungs, hands curled up into fists, head hung low concealing his face and tears sliding down his cheek.

Kai looked at the dark purple haired boy in disbelief.

_'They really do care about him.'_

Bryan had looked away hiding his own feelings, his anger towards Kai. It's true he had hurt Tala. After Tala told them what Kai had tried to do to him (A/N ahem, trying to kiss him) he locked himself in the room Bryan and he shared and wouldn't let anyone come in.

"Ian…" Kai whispered.

"Save it Kai!" Ian snapped back brushing the tears away whimpering a bit, looking Kai eye to eye.

"Just leave him alone! Leave us all alone!"

"But Ian, I need to talk to him!"

"Why? Why is it so important to you? Why not go talk to that cat boy!"

_'Ouch…Rei…'_

"Follow me Kai," the quiet Russian spoke unfolding his arms turning away from everyone. Kai did as he was told.

The lilac haired boy looked back at the blond.

"Why? Don't tell me you're taking him to Tala!"

"Huh?" Ian questioned looking at Spencer, eyes full of concern he never was one to hide his emotions when it came to the one that protected him from anything and everything.

"No please! I don't want to see Tala so hurt again!"

"Don't worry shorty!" Spencer called back.

"But…" Ian protested.

"If Spencer said don't worry, then I guess we have no choice Ian." Bryan said hiding his emotions again, pretending as if it didn't effect him.

"But..." Ian started again.

"C'mon lets check out that party," Bryan suggested walking off.

"Fine," Ian gave in following behind Bryan looking back, still worried about his captain.

* * *

"Why did you guys come back?" Kai asked eliminating the unwanted silence between the two.

"Why did **you** forget about **us**?" Spencer asked not bothering looking back.

Kai stopped dead in his tracks causing Spencer to look back with satisfaction.

"So you did forget about us," Spencer sated turning to face Kai folding his muscular arms across his well-built chest, staring intently at the younger boy.

"No! I-I-it's just that…that I-" Kai stuttered looking for an answer looking franticly around.

"You what?"

"It's just that Rei…he…he had feelings for me and I…I don't know I just forgot!"

"How could you forget Kai? Didn't we mean anything to you? What about Tala? You forgot about him too just as easily? You really hurt him Kai," with that, Spencer turns his back towards Kai.

"Are you sure you want to see Tala? Do you want to cause him more pain?" Asked Spencer in an up most deadly cold tone, which sent a cold chill up Kai's spine.

"Y-yes. I do. I'm sure of it," Kai confirmed stepping up behind Spencer.

"Alright then."

* * *

"Here," Spencer said handing Kai the access card to get into the hotel room. Kai took it unexpectedly, confused as to why Spencer was just going to leave him.

"Ok, you sort things out with Tala," Spencer said walking back to the elevator, stepping in and giving Kai one last glance before the doors closed shut.

(A/N ok I was gonna leave it there…but…I guess I'll continue)

Kai's POV

Once Spencer was gone I face back to the door in front of me.

Ok, this is it. I've got to apologize to Tala and ask how he feels about me.

I sighed heavily sliding in the access card. It beeps and unlocks itself. Damn. Must it be so loud? I turned the knob slowly pushing it inwards stepping inside the room.

It's so, deserted, and quiet, I don't even think Tala's in here.

I walked in more, so as to close the door behind me. I look around, a coat racket to my left, and shoes to my right. Hey wait a minute…those are Tala's shoes, well boots, hm…

I tossed my shoes off putting them by Tala's. I hang my jacket next to his on the racket. So maybe he is here, but where?

Going straight, there are two single beds, probably Spencer and Ian's. By the far bed side a window with a walk out balcony. I walk over to it, hm, nice blue silk curtains, so soft. Like his skin. Damn. Ok I have to find him.

Going back to the door, is a hallway leading to a bathroom and the door opposite…

Tala?

Walking over to the door and my hand placed on the knob, I freeze. I can't move again. Why? Wait, what if…what if he turns me down? What if he isn't in here? What if…no! I can't think like that! I have to see…but…what do I do? What do I say? Shit! Well no time to think about it now. I just hope he's forgiven me.

I turned the knob gaining the click that it opened. I walk in only realizing that I was already on the bed next to him.

Tala.

He lays on the bed, skin so much paler, it-it was unnatural! There was blood soaking one spot on the bed, by his left wrist, a knife placed in his other hand. He was wearing a white T-shirt and blue baggy jeans, blood tainted his hands and had spilt on his pants leaving a dark red stain to them. I have only just now realized he is breathing! But barely!

"Tala!" I shout grabbing the knife away from him and throwing it somewhere on the double bed. I bring my right hand around his slender waist bring him closer to me, I tilt his head so it's facing me and I clutch his bloodied wrist. Feeling the sticky blood against my skin.

"Wake up! Please Tala! Wake up! Don't leave me!"

His eyes tried opening, he's breathing became steady again.

"Kai?"

"Tala! I'm here! Please! Hang on; we've got to get you to a hospital! C'mon," I explain to him dragging him off the bed and out the door but he yanks away from me falling back on the bed. Probably feeling light headed from the blood loss.

"Tala c'mon! Don't be stubborn!"

"Why should I?" He shouts back at me wincing in pain, his cut had reopened and blood starts bubbling out, sliding down his arm.

"Come on! I don't have time for this!" I reach out my hand grabbing the faint redhead.

"No!" He pushed me back avoiding me dropping on the bed again.

"At least let me bandage your wrist!" I hiss back at him. Damn why is he so stubborn?

"Why do you care whether I live or not! You forgot about me!" He spat out, so much anger towards me. He drops forward to the floor.

"Tala!" I rush over to him picking him up cupping his chin looking at his blurry icy blue eyes.

"Beautiful…"

"Huh?" He groans.

Opps, did I say that out loud? He snickers, why? What did I do?

"Kai."

"Yes?"

"Kai…even if…you…don't feel the same…way about me anymore," no, no, what are you saying? I shake my head no as he closes his eyes and then reopens them, tears slide down his pale skin. Why are you crying? I wiped them away and you continue.

"…I…still…love you…"


	7. A drunken Rei

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

_Mistake chp7: A Drunken Rei_

The music was booming at the party, different coloured lights flashing every second. People on the dance flooring dancing with other people not knowing what they were doing, they were drunk so what would you really expect? It had seemed that two little green-haired monkeys had spiked the drinks just for the fun of it, while bystanders just watched from the sidelines amused as well.

Joseph and Kevin sat huddled in a corner laughing at Rei make a fool of himself in front of everyone, well some were drunk and didn't realize it, but the others who were able to keep themselves from drinking and finding out that someone had spiked the drinks, well they were also watching amused at the events taking place between Rei and Lee. Of course some thought it to be dishonest since he was going out with Kai, but laughed all the same. (A/N Stupid people)

Rei was giving Lee a lap dance, and all the while Lee was enjoying it! Eyes never leaving Rei's mystic hypnotic ones, but Rei had stopped. Leaning down he kissed Lee fully on the lips all the while smirking at his reaction. Lee deepened the kiss standing up on tippy toes wrapping his arms around Rei's neck, pleading entrance but Rei didn't give it to him as he got off dancing his way towards the dancers in the middle of the room.

Mariah stared gawking at what had just taken place. That was very dishonest of Rei! After all, Lee wasn't gay! Or so she thought…

Anyway, Max and Tyson were not too far away dancing with Claude and Miguel while Matilda and Michael, from the PPB All Stars, were dancing. DIRTY dancing with each other and enjoying the other's company a little too much, and thing was that they weren't even drunk!

Rei had danced his way over to the Majestics, (A/N excluding Robert) cutting in between Enrique and Johnny rubbing his ass against Johnny's member getting a groan and getting Enrique to turn around grinding against his own member moaning himself at the pleasurable touch Enrique gave him.

While Kevin and Joseph chased each other around, and others were conversing, from the loud music, no one noticed three new people had entered, well, except for a certain raven-haired neko-jin as he left the Majestics swaying over to the new guests.

Bryan's POV

After Ian had stopped complaining and me yelling back at him for not understanding Spencer's reason for letting Kai see Tala, we've actually gotten somewhere, that somewhere is, well in front of the building where the party was taking place.

Spence should be back soon. Ah there he is! He walks calmly towards us nodding in greeting.

"Hey! Did you check up on Tala?" Asks Ian looking up hopefully. Spencer shook his head.

"Why?" Questioned Ian disappointedly.

"I didn't think it was necessary," he shrugs.

"Kai needs to talk to him alone, and besides Tala didn't want anyone bothering him, so, I didn't. Don't worry too much, Tala will be fine," explained Spencer ruffling up Ian's hair.

I chuckle motioning them to follow me inside, this party had better be worth us coming all the way here. I sigh heavily opening the door being greeted by loud booming music and lights of every different colour flashing in my face practically blinding me!

As we step in the door closes itself behind us. Immediately a strong scent reaches my nose, uh-oh. Someone spiked the drinks, and most people were already drunk too. From seeing most of the drunken bodies dancing their lives away not caring WHO they were dancing with, I saw someone coming towards us. Something narrow and long swaying behind the person, from what I could tell it was a guy, but I'm not sure…oh my gosh, it's Rei! That cat-boy who had Kai shoving his tongue down his throat. Why is he walking over towards us?

"Hey Bry-Bry," he slurs wobbling a bit slinging an arm around my shoulders. I scrunched up my nose in disgust at how close this freak was to me. ( A/N lol, ha! You're a freak Rei! No offense to any Rei-lovers here!) He was damn drunk! And hitting on me! How dare he, if he was in a relationship with Kai wouldn't you think he would keep to himself!

"Don't call me that," I growl pushing him off of me glaring deadly at him, man if only looks could kill, he would be dead…and so would Kai for hurting Tala…and maybe other people…

Growling an insult I hope he'll leave me alone…or, he could keep this up getting me ticked off so I can start a fight so I can beat the crap outta him. Great! When I meant for him to continue I was being sarcastic! I don't want to hurt him, for god's sake he's drunk! So he just had to grab my hand and drag me off on to the dance floor! I growl taking my hand back.

"You're drunk!" I state firmly hoping he just might leave me alone before he seriously gets hurt. He may be Kai's boy friend, wait? Why do I care that he's Kai's boyfriend? Wait, I don't, so what the heck I'll beat him up for the fun of it, if he keeps pushing it…

"No, no, I don't drink," he protests putting his hands up in the air innocently, yeah innocent my ass. His glazed eyes look over me and I suddenly feel very violated.

"Ya know, you're a lot better lookin' then Kai," wha? I give him a disgusted look turning towards my team mates all eager to leave, there was no point in staying when everyone was drunk, besides we should be getting back to Tala, I think Kai has had enough talk time.

I feel a hand…on my bottom...oh no he didn't! My right eye twitches and I look over my shoulder to see him grinning slyly. Ok, that did it! I turn around swiftly punching him the face sending him the ground with a thump.

"Ow! What'd you do that for!" He asked rubbing his left cheek, a bruise already forming on his tanned skin. Pfft, serves you right, hasn't anyone told him to keep his hands to himself? I turn around walking out the door with Spencer and Ian behind me. They're not worth our time.

Just as we stepped outside Ian mutters a "pathetic" to Rei. It's true, really pathetic. Sad that Kai had to go for him for comfort when Tala dumped him, they're both pathetic.

* * *

Taking my access card out of my jacket pocket I slide it across the card keyhole, the loud beeping noise sounding off as the door unlocks itself. I open the door Ian scurrying inside running towards Tala's room. I sigh kicking off my shoes.

"Omg! Tala!"


	8. Coma

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

_Mistake chp8: Coma_

"Omg! Tala!"

Bryan and Spencer dash towards Tala's room to come to witness him and Kai. Tala was in the ex-team member's embrace with a dead look to him, Kai was softly crying into Tala's chest, small pleads for him to wake up. Ian rushed to conclusions running over to them punching Kai in the face. Kai looked up at him confused and shocked.

"What did you do to him?" Ian demanded glaring at him. Kai didn't answer, merrily nodding his head a "no" while more tears flowed down his face. Ian let down his arms letting his own tears fall.

"Bryan go call an ambulance," instructed Spencer walking calmly over to the death looking Russian. Bryan nodded leaving the room to call 911. Spencer kneels down next to Kai trying to pry his arms off of Tala.

"He-he did it be-cause of-of me," Kai stuttered shaking and nodding his head holding the redhead closer to him.

"Kai let go of him. We have to get him to a hospital," Spencer stats slowly to get the distressed Russian to let go. More tears flow down his face when he nods slowly letting Tala go.

"They should be here in a few minutes!" Announced Bryan entering the room. Everyone nodded.

* * *

Waiting in the waiting room, (A/N what else would you be doing?) to here about Tala's condition. Ian sat next to Kai on the two chairs provided while Bryan and Spencer were content with standing by the door.

Rushing Tala to the hospital Kai was still unaware at what was taking place and just sat in the pool of Tala's blood that was shed because of him. He felt it was his entire fault Tala did that to himself, his fault he had hurt the strong blader. All because he forgot about him and was with Rei. Kai shook his head burying his face in his hands. Ian hadn't blamed him for happened to Tala after he explained what happened, but still disliked Kai for going out with Rei and hurting his captain.

Tala's team **tried** to comfort Kai but failed, he just kept blaming himself. Of course some part of it was his fault, but also for Tala doing that to himself just for Kai. Oh well, what's done is done; nothing can change it so now they just have to wait.

Two hours later (it's like **really** late now)

A young man about the age in his mid 30s dressed in a long white coat with a couple of pockets here and there with a pen in his right upper pocket on the front. With a note pad in his right hand he took back his pen writing something done and stepping into the room fully facing the four stressed out Russians.

"Uh good evening. How is everyone?" He greets smiling sincerely but you could tell what he had to say wasn't good.

"How's Tala?" Asked Ian eagerly getting up from his seat.

"Uh, Mr. Ivanov…has fallen into a coma just a few minutes ago. (A/N now, now, it's not your average coma situation, depends how long he'll be sleeping. Anyone wanna guess for how long?) Too much blood loss lost his function of the brain causing him to lose his conscience when he was brought here."

"Uh, Running some tests to see whether he has any other damage inflicted was not found. Does he have any relatives?" The doctor explained then asking for any relatives after explaining the situation. Everyone was quiet; **their** Tala was in a coma?

"Uh, no. He has no relatives," spoke up Spencer trying to keep it as brief as possible.

"I see. Who raised him?" Everyone stiffened at that question.

"He was raised in Balcov abbey, does the team Demolition boys ring a bell?" Asked Spencer sweat dropping hoping not to reveal anything too personal.

"Oh yes," he nodded.

"My son talks non stop about beyblade and telling me everything about the teams. Demolition boys huh? Ah yes, they represented Russia awhile back. You mean to say that he is the team captain?" Spencer nodded.

"Hm, I understand now. Well, your friend has fallen into a coma, and we can't tell when he will wake up. You may all see him but please keep it at two at a time. Follow me."

* * *

Kai sat outside Tala's room waiting for Ian to finish with Bryan. They would be leaving after they were done. Kai would be left alone with Tala. A couple of minutes later Bryan and Ian stepped out from the door.

"He's all yours Kai, take care," said Bryan nodding his head to him leaving Ian to say his good-bye.

"Later Kai," Kai nodded to the shortest member of the team getting up to enter the white clean room which held a sleeping fiery haired boy he loved so long ago.


	9. I want to Forget

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

_Mistake chp9: I want to Forget_

Kai's POV

Taking a seat next to the bed I haven't once made a full examination of Tala. I can't! He is just so lifeless, I can't bear to see him like this, but I bring my gaze up to the sleeping redhead. A lifeless pale form lay under the white sheets. Red hair messed up on the pillow and his two trademark strands of hair fell over his face. Blue eyes closed, his chest moving up and down indicating his slow breathing.

How can you be in a coma? Just how? Why did you hurt yourself because of me? Why am I so important to you? You were the one who broke up with me, but…I knew you had some regret…and-and **I** promised myself that I'd be back when you were ready to take me again, but then Rei…

I still have to talk to him again. I haven't seen him since I asked him whether he loved me. I wonder how the party was, hopefully I didn't miss anything but I'm glad I came back to Tala. Who knows? What if I didn't come back? Would his team have found him in time? Would he even still be alive? I mean not that being in a coma really means you're alive but still…you still have a chance right? Do you even want to live? Do you want to give us another chance? If you wake up I really want us to give it another try, at least if or when you wake up…

Reaching out my hand to stroke your cheek I feel so cold once in contact. Why are you so cold? You were never cold, people thought you were cold and unfeeling, but they were wrong! You were the most caring person ever! And along with caring, you were warm…

Pulling my hand away from you I feel a tear slide down my face, and soon I feel the tears drop down on my hand as I hang my head low, my hair concealing my tears that over flow. Look at what you're doing to me! I'm crying, I'm crying for you Tala why can't you see how I feel about you? After you saw Rei and I…I guess that would explain why you feel betrayed huh?

I whimper your name and feel myself hating you for making me cry, but at the same time glad that I **do** have feelings. And they're for you, all for you Tala.

Laying my head down and my left hand grasps yours; even if you're cold I'll still make you warm, hopefully with my body heat. Warm, just like the way you were when we were together.

"I love you Tala."

* * *

Getting up groggily I fight back the urge to go back to sleep. Examining the room-I'm not in the hospital. This place, it's so dark, nothing, there's nothing here…

Where am I? Before I was in the hospital, now I'm in this empty pitch-black room. Standing up straight I guess I should explore?

Walking forward I see nothing but I soon feel the presence of someone else here…a slight glow emits from the person. Who is it? This person feels…familiar.

Stepping closer I can tell from his body it's a guy. He's laying down on nothingness. Where are we? Approaching the familiar male I kneel down bringing him up. The light blinding my sight as my eyes shut trying to adjust to the new light. Once the light is safe enough for my eyes to open, I shyly pry them open. My red eyes meeting blue. My eyes widened to realization as to who this person was.

"Tala?" I questioned. How could I forget? My eyes traced his face to every last detail. This **is** my Tala. Meeting his eyes I notice regret and surprise, why?

"Tala?" I repeat hoping to get an answer from him.

"Kai, what are you doing here? Why did you wake me?" I was shocked at his reply. His words had a hurting effect on me.

Why would he say something like?

"What do you mean?" I ask, my voice wavering a bit. How could he say that? What does he mean? I woke him? Why did I wake him? Did I even do it intentionally? He sits up looking at me with those intense, sad icy blue eyes.

"Why did you find me? Why are you here? Why did you wake me Kai!" You demand. What are you talking about?

"What are you talking about Tala?" I grip your shoulders but you just shrug them away.

"Why are you in my dream? Go away Kai!" You push me away tears flowing as you stand up towering over me. Why are you crying? I stand up equal to your height. Hm I'm glad I got taller.

"Tala, I want you to wake up," I beg.

"No," you shake your head slowly

"I want to forget," you whisper.

"I want to forget everything, I want to forget everything about you, about me, about my friends, the abbey…everything," Tala what are you talking about? You're scaring me!

"Tala stop it!" I wrap my arms around you crying onto your shoulder.

"Kai, please."

"No! I won't! You can't forget! Everything we have! Everything we did! Why Tala!" I know I don't want the answers but I still ask.

"Kai, you're gonna have to forget about me. I want to forget and now you have to too. Please don't make it any harder for yourself Kai, let me be and don't ever wake me,"

"Tala?" I look at you. You're dead serious about this.

"I don't want to forget you. You're everything to me Tala. I love you," I see you stiffen at that last part.

"It's too late for that now Kai, I'm done with you. Sorry but I've made up my mind, I'm gonna forget you and everything else," you're voice is so cold, this can't be you.

"But what about the others!"

"They're gonna have to forget too"

"What about your team?"

"Have to forget"

"Ian? Spencer? Bryan?"

"They all have to forget," your voice is so dead. Why?

"What about me?"

"You have to forget too"

"What if I don't want to," I retort back dangerously.

"Don't be stubborn Kai. You have to forget about me and move on Kai. Don't worry, you did it before you can easily do it again," now you're smiling. What's there to smile about!

"What are you talking about? What did I do?"

"You forgot about me," you're still smiling, but it's so fake! You want to cry so badly.

"No," I'm nodding my head slowly to your words. Tears spill from your eyes as you break down and cry.

"Stop it," I growl. This is not the Tala I know. This can't be you.

"Stop crying. I can't see you like this," why? Why must you be so weak?

"Leave me alone Kai," you sob hugging yourself still shedding tears.

"Is this really the way you want it? To forget everything and stay sleeping in the hospital?" My head is hung low, my hair shadowing my face so you can't see how I'm feeling at your pathetic form right now. How could you break like this? How? What did I do to deserve this? Just seeing you like this shreds me apart.

"Yes," you answer monotonously.

"Then…" I bend down revealing my tear stricken face. You broke me Tala. You made me cry, but if you're going to stay sleeping forever then please let me kiss you again.

"You're-" yes, I'm crying Tala; I'm crying…I'm crying for you.

I cut you off knowing what you were about to ask. Placing my lips on yours feeling the soft pink flesh on mine. You struggle at first not wanting this but you soon calm down letting me do away with my needs.

Wrapping one arm around your waist drawing you nearer to me and the other reaching around your head deepening the kiss as I lick your lower lip seeking entrance. You slowly open your mouth allowing me access to you. Licking your fresh tears flowing again you wrap your arms around my neck whimpering while kissing me back. Tasting you harshly as you taste me. I had already won over you as you cry in my arms ending the kiss whimpering onto my shoulder. I hold you close as I kiss your tears away rubbing your back for comfort.

"I love you Kai," the words came out but a whisper but I heard them. The words I wanted to hear all this time.

"I love you too Tala I-" you're nodding your head again.

"You have to go now," you whimpered.

"What?" I push him slightly away from me so I can see him face to face.

"Wake up."

* * *

"Excuse me sir. Wake up," someone was shaking me. Who? I get up regretting it immediately.

"Excuse me sir but visiting hours are over now. You fell asleep and must go now," Tala's nurse had come in and had woken me up. Fine. I nod to her excusing myself and head out of the hospital.

Being outside I recollect myself and remember what had happened back there.

Did Tala really mean what he said? Or was it all just really a dream?

_Don't wake me up again_

But I want you to wake up.

_You're going to have to forget me_

What if I don't want to?

_I love you Kai_

I love you too…Tala


	10. Blue Eyes Awaken

Author's note: ok something happened and it's too long of a story, my other chp's got messed up so they're a bit different, they don't have any of my author's notes so that's messed up. Also I think this is the last chp. Ack don't kill me! I still have many ideas but this chp really sounds like the end, so I'm going to end it here ok? But don't worry! The sequel will then be coming soon 'cuz I already know what's going to happen! Ok? So this is the last chp, thanks for reviewing this fic and you time for reading it.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.

_Mistake chp10: Blue eyes awaken_

It's been a year since Tala fell into a coma and he still hasn't woken up, he may never will.

Doctors say it's hopeless, a year? He's good as dead, but his teammates won't give up!

Kai had stuck around the hospital for a month after the weird dream with Tala. The same month later, after his nightly activities with Rei (A/N –gags- I can't believe I'm writing this!) he had another dream.

It was practically the same as before, just Tala and him, but this time Tala didn't wake up. Kai **didn't** wake him up. Tala told him not to. Guilt rang through his head for not waking the red head up, but he heard Tala's voice whisper a "thank you" for not waking him up. Kai cried in his dream then woke up with a neko-jin sleeping beside him and not Tala. Gods how he missed Tala! Missed waking up to him a couple of years ago when they were together!

After that, Kai understood Tala didn't want to wake up, ever. Bryan, Spencer, and Ian visited everyday hoping, pleading for their captain to wake up, but he never did.

Kai stopped visiting because he knew there was no point for him to stay, Tala wasn't going to wake up and he never would. Getting back to his life Kai continued dating Rei, but something was always tugging at his heart. Was it wrong to be with Rei? That question rang through his head everyday but he simple pushed it away thinking nothing of it.

Anyway! Back on topic!

Basically Tala still hasn't woken up, Kai's still dating Rei and his team also stopped visiting him after three months. Coming about a week every month now. They're staying in Japan as long as they needed to be, for Tala. Other teams visited as well, but rarely! Maybe once every two months you'd see other teams in the hospital room of Tala but they only stayed for like ten minutes wishing him the best and pleading him to wake up and telling him all the things he's missing out on. But nothing changed. He's still sleeping.

Ok now present time in the hospital!

Machines of all different reasons were gathered around a small bed containing the sleeping red head. Tubes connected to his body giving him nutrients to keep him alive, others keeping track of his brain waves and heart rate.

He's been asleep for a year now, people visiting him every month or so. There was no point talking to a dead guy, really. He was going to die in this hospital, living the rest of his life rotting away in this damn hospital! His friends should give up on him and doctors can get rid of the none-living boy. But the doctors aren't like that. They also hope that the red headed Russian will wake up. He's a good boy with many friends. He has to wake up, for them if not for himself.

The one mistake in his life that he ever made was breaking up with Kai. He thought that the love was nothing but lust. He had soon felt nothing for Kai, and then told him to leave. He soon became lonely with out the company of his phoenix and went in denial. Though he pretended nothing was wrong, he was really lonely.

A letter came in the mail for Kai's 17th birthday party. He was going to go and apologize to his fiery bird and ask to give it another try. To come back and face him kissing Rei! He collapsed; he couldn't believe Kai forgot him so easily! He cried, he cried and hurt in his heart. Kai comes to apologize after what he had just witness. Tala didn't care anymore, but he did… he put on a fake smile and pretended nothing was wrong. When no one was looking he cut himself. It made the pain stop and he fell asleep.

Now he's asleep, maybe for good. He wants to forget; maybe he'll forget and wake up? He will decide if he wants to wake up or not.

But something happened. Something is happening right now. Now the red head is starting to awake, blue eyes are opening. The red head stirred, his eyebrows furred together in a frown. He shook his head cracking his eyes open.

_Blue eyes awaken… _

_

* * *

_

END

* * *

Author's note: okies here's the end of "Mistake" hope you all have enjoyed reading it. I was going to continue it but this sounds like a great place to end it, don't worry not enough KaixTala huh? Sequel will get them together ok? Review plz


End file.
